This project is aimed at developing a prototype 4.7 Tesla cryogen-free high resolution Fourier Transform Mass Spectrometer magnet with active- shielding. By using close-cycle refrigeration, system operating cost and the operating complexity will be reduced significantly. The proposed magnet system will be ideal for bio-laboratories performing spectrum analysis where and when access to liquid cryogen is limited, or where the laboratory space is limited. The primary Phase II research objective is to build, test and evaluate a full scale 4.7 Tesla FTMS cryogen-free magnet system. To achieve the objective, Cryomagnetics, Inc. proposes a technical approach that consists of testing the stability of NbTi coils in LHe under persistent mode operation to insure each coil's performance, and then assembling coils with high-Tc current leads and quench protection system and testing the complete magnet in cryogen-free environment with the aid of cryocooler. At the end of Phase II research, a full scale 4.7 T, active-shielded FTMS prototype magnet will have been developed and fully tested. This prototype magnet will be the selling point for Phase III program--the commercialization of cryogen-free 4.7 T active-shielded FTMS magnet system. The new technologies developed in Phase I and II will generate great commercial impact by reducing FTMS system operating cost and increasing flexibility. The successful completion of Phase II of this project will make high mobility, high resolution ICR-FTMS magnets available in the market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The elimination of the need for liquid cryogens will reduce system down time, improve operator safety, and reduce operating costs in ICR-FTMS bio- research laboratories. Combined with the elimination of stray magnetic fields through the use of active shielding, the proposed system will redefine the already rapidly growing worldwide market for FTMS systems.